


Hardware Problems

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Graphic M/M Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: Mulder has difficulty sending e-mail to a discussion list. Alex makes it all better.





	Hardware Problems

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an apology to the Nick-Fixx people for sending the same message to the list six times. It was posted in six parts -- for the six messages -- and was originally titled Apology Snippet. Yea, the Internet is wonderful, but only as long as everything's working properly.

**Title:** Hardware Problems  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Mulder/Krycek  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Graphic m/m sex  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** Mulder has difficulty sending e-mail to a discussion list. Alex makes it all better.  


**Disclaimer:** This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

* * *

"Dammit!" 

Krycek glanced up from the book he'd been reading at his lover's uttered expletive. "Mulder, why don't you give it up? You've been trying to send that e-mail for the past 15 minutes. Obviously there's a problem." 

Mulder spun around and glared at the man reclining on the sofa. "No shit there's a problem! I finally got the damned e-mail sent, only it sent it six times. I'm going to look like an idiot!" 

Alex chuckled, then closed the book after marking his place. He walked over to the desk and slipped his arms around Mulder, chin resting on the other man's shoulder. "You know, if you just explained what happened I'm sure people would understand. I would." The last words were spoken softly and followed by a kiss to Mulder's cheek. 

The FBI agent sighed, then quickly logged off and powered down his computer. He grabbed Krycek's hand and headed toward the bedroom. 

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to explain what happened to your mailing list?" 

"Later... Right now I want to forget about computers, router upgrades, and unreliable ISP's. And the best way to do that is to have you fuck me into unconsciousness." Mulder fell into bed and pulled Krycek on top of him. "Think you can handle that?" 

Alex leaned closer to his lover, running his tongue along Mulder's ear, down his throat and back up again. "You sure you want to forget **everything** about computers?" 

"Yes..." Mulder hissed. "Alex please." 

"Okay, but I've got this hardware you might be interes..." 

The sentence was cut off by Mulder plunging his tongue in Alex's mouth. After that, **all** higher thought processes were forgotten  
as both men gave in to some very primal urges. 

* * *

Mulder leaned back in the tub and sighed, luxuriating in the heat that surrounded him. He'd wanted to be fucked into unconsciousness, and Alex had come damned close to fulfilling his wishes... 

The FBI agent grinned and shifted in the water, wincing slightly at the reminder of his earlier lovemaking. He'd awakened a short time ago to an empty bed and an equally empty apartment, much to his disappointment. However Alex's note had quickly cheered him up: 

`Mulder,`

`One craving's satisfied, but hunger needs appeasing. Hope Chinese is ok. Also our supplies need replenishing. You are insatiable.`

`Take a hot bath, relax, and get ready for round two.`

`A`




The sound of the front door opening drew Mulder back to the here and now; his cock filling in anticipation of what lay ahead. He raised his right leg and flipped the lever to drain the tub.

* * *

Krycek elbowed his way into the bathroom, preceded by the aroma of The Golden Dragon's famous Kung Pao Chicken. Mulder was standing at the sink \-- wrapped in a towel -- face and neck covered in shaving cream. 

"Need some help?" The younger man asked, quickly snatching the razor from the agent's hand. He positioned himself behind Mulder, wrapped his left arm around the other man's waist and pulled his lover tightly against his chest. 

Mulder moaned as Krycek's groin pressed against his ass, and he began to rub seductively against the other man. 

"Ah ah ah... you wouldn't want me to slip, would you?" Alex waved the razor in a tic-toc motion before resuming. "Besides I don't think Scully would believe it was accidental," he added with a smile. 

The older man silently agreed. Scully worked with Krycek only because he was officially assigned to the X-Files. Her dislike of the younger man had been evident from day one. Well, maybe dislike was too strong a word \-- mistrust perhaps. Still, Mulder had no desire to find out what her reaction would be to the fact that he and Krycek were lovers. He was still trying to figure out a way to explain why he was bringing the younger man home for Thanksgiving dinner. 

A warm, wet towel startled the older man, and he jerked his head back \-- connecting soundly with Krycek's face. 

"Oh, fuck!" Alex's hands shot up to cover his injured nose and he stumbled, nearly falling into the tub. 

Mulder grabbed the younger man and got him settled on the toilet, then soaked a washcloth in cold water and held it against the bridge of Alex's nose. "I'm sorry... God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

* * *

Comfortably settled in bed, propped up by several pillows, Krycek was enjoying being fed by his most apologetic lover. Even though there was no damage, and it had been accidental, Mulder was almost overwhelmed with guilt at injuring Alex, even slightly. So the younger man let himself be pampered, if only to assuage his partner's feelings. 

Mulder lifted the last piece of chicken from the carton, dipped it in sauce, then pressed it to Krycek's lips. Alex responded by sensually snaking his tongue around the other man's fingers before taking in the morsel offered. 

"Is there something else you'd like, Alex?" Mulder asked innocently. 

"As a matter of fact..." Krycek pounced, flipping the other man on his back before staddling him. He picked up a small container of sweet-'n-sour sauce, drizzled it over Mulder's left nipple, then bent down and began suckling. 

"Jesus..." Mulder arched into the touch, sending a flood of heat and desire directly to his cock. 

"Mmmm... you like that, Agent Mulder?" Alex whispered hoarsely. "Let's see what else you like." Krycek repeated his actions on the other man's right nipple, then let his tongue follow the trail down Mulder's chest and over his stomach, before halting to lap at the stickiness pooled in his lover's navel. 

Mulder clutched his partner's head, trying to guide him down to his aching cock. But nothing could deter Krycek from his mission, which apparently was to drive Mulder crazy with desire. 

"Alex!" Hazel eyes glazed with passion looked up into equally glazed green ones. "Fuck me. Fuck me now! Please..." 

Krycek shook his head slowly. "Uh uh, partner. You had your fun earlier. It's my turn now." Alex reached across his lover's chest and grabbed the tube of lube from the nightstand, grinning wickedly the whole time. 

* * *

Mulder clutched the sheet convulsively and forced himself to look away as Alex slowly prepared himself. The sight of Krycek's fingers -- heavily coated with lube -- disappearing into his own ass, combined with the look of pure rapture on the young man's face, almost sent Mulder over the edge without ever being touched. 

"I'm going to get you ready now, lover." 

The older man moaned as his cock was thoroughly covered with slick, then positioned at the entrance to Alex's body. 

Slowly... ever so slowly, Krycek eased himself onto Mulder's turgid flesh until 

all 

eight 

inches 

were 

finally 

inside. 

Panting heavily, sweat dripping down the side of his face, Alex began an easy rhythm, moving fractionally up and down Mulder's length. 

"Alex..." Mulder whispered through gritted teeth. "Oh, God... So good... so damn good." 

After a few moments Krycek increased both the speed and length of his movements, realizing he wasn't going to last long. 

"Fox!" he cried, knowing it was the only time his lover approved the use of his first name. "Now... touch me now!" 

Mulder grabbed Krycek's cock and pumped, simultaneously thrusting his hips upward. He was certain the other man's cries were heard throughout the entire building, but somehow that knowledge took a backseat to the incredible pleasure spreading from his cock to the rest of his body. 

Warm wetness spread across his stomach, followed shortly thereafter by an exhausted Krycek, and Mulder reached down and pulled a sheet over both of them. 

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the partially opened blinds, casting patterns across the two men reminiscent of a soldier's greasepaint camouflage. Mulder moved closer, pulling the sheet down to caress Alex's bare skin, and smiled at the soft moan that drifted up from Krycek's pillow. 

"Morning... partner. How you feeling?" 

"Ask me after I've had some coffee." Alex grumbled as he slowly turned over. "What time is it anyway?" 

Mulder laughed. It was the same routine every morning, something he'd never tire of. "A little past eight. You can sleep some more if you'd like, but I'm going to take a shower." A soft peck to the other man's cheek, and Mulder slid out of bed. 

* * *

Alex stumbled into the bathroom just as Mulder began emptying his bladder. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but the sight of his lover standing stark naked at the toilet and peeing aroused him. So he joined him; molded himself against Mulder's body and clasped their hands together in a gesture both intimate and erotic. 

Mulder's moan reverberated through Krycek, intensifying the feelings, and he fought the urge to thrust his cock into the other man to satisfy his need. Instead he waited patiently for his partner to finish, then took his turn, mixing their urine before flushing it away. 

"You're deliberately trying to kill me, aren't you?" Mulder asked, grinning. "First the mindblowing sex, then... this, whatever this was." 

"Ummm... I think it's called a kink in my psyche, but I could be mistaken." Alex said as he got in the shower. "You gonna join me, Mr. Psychologist?" 

Mulder just shook his head and pullled the shower curtain closed as he got in the tub. 

* * *

Scully looked up from the report she was reading as her two partners entered the office. After the prerequisite greetings, she watched amusedly as both men gingerly sat in their chairs, then waited as their computers booted up to begin working on reports. 

"There's fresh coffee if you'd like some," Scully said to no one in particular. 

Alex scooted his chair back and rose, wincing slightly as he made his way to the coffee pot. "Mulder, you want a cup?" 

"Yea, thanks," the other man answered, not looking up from the computer screen. 

'Okay, here goes,' Scully thought. "Mulder, your mom called. She wanted to know if you were still bringing, quote "your young man" for Thanksgiving dinner." 

The sound of breaking glass spun both agents around. Alex was standing stock still, a look of horror on his face, which combined with the blush that was spreading down his neck was actually quite amusing. 

"Alex, are you okay?" Mulder and Scully quickly joined the younger man and began checking him for injuries. 

"Will you two **stop**! I'm fine... I mean I'm not hurt." He grabbed Mulder's arm and hurried him out the door with a "We have to talk... and right **now**!" 

Scully sat on the edge of her desk and laughed until tears ran down her face. "I think you've finally found a keeper, Mulder." She calmed herself before picking up the phone and placing a call to the cleaning staff. 

The end. 


End file.
